Hard To Say Goodbye
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: AmyHunter one shot. When the news of her leaving surfaces, he wants to say goodbye. In his own way. Please R&R!


**Title: Hard To Say Goodbye**

**Characters/Parings: Hunter/Lita, Trish in a small cameo**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. They own themselves. Can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Summary: When the news of her leaving the company surfaces, he wants to say goodbye...in his own way.**

**Spoilers: I just had to do this one shot. When I found out that Lita was leaving, I just had to put this down. This is my way of saying I'm gonna miss seeing her on RAW. Also, Hunter's single and he don't have any kids in this story.**

**Author's note: My Trish one shot will be next. **

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_August 7, 2006_

_Yet another arena..._

He didn't wanna believe it.

He really didn't wanna believe it.

He didn't wanna believe one of the most hottest divas in wrestling was leaving.

When the news of Amy Christine Dumas a.k.a. Lita leaving so she can pursue an acting career and start her own rock band came out, his heart sank. And she's not the only diva who was leaving. First Stacy Keibler leaves and signs with Disney so she can develop her own show, then Trish Stratus is leaving because she's getting married and wants to pursue acting and now Amy was leaving to do something else.

A part of him wanted her to stay. But, a part of him felt like she needed a break for a while. A break, yeah. Maybe that what's she needed all this time. Ever since the Matt-Lita-Edge drama unfolded last year, she's been hounded with constant 'slut' chants and constant bashing. Even when she apologized for her actions and begged for their forgiveness, her most loyal fans didn't wanna hear it.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley was different, though. He knew she was remorseful for her actions, but what the fuck Vince McMahon was thinking when he decided to turn her personal life into a storyline with Edge?

Hunter knew what Vince was thinking: ratings and big money, that's what.

Hell, Matt Hardy was able to forgive her, why can't the others do the same? Furthermore, after a while, both Hardy and Copeland moved on with their lives. In fact, Adam, better known to wrestling fans as Edge, and his wife were expecting a baby. So why don't the anti-Amy fans let her move on with her life?

One reason: she's really the blame for all the drama that happened. And she shouldn't be blamed totally. She apologized over and over again, most of her fans forgave her and stood behind her and she's been able to get her life back on track.

But, something was missing for him. Something was missing for him badly. It was like his heart was being stabbed with a butcher's knife and his chest were slashed emotionally. Even though she's not gonna leave for another month or two, he wanted to say goodbye to her in his own way. And the fact that Hunter won't see Amy for quite a while nearly killed him on the inside, not to mention it nearly killed him emotionally.

And, he wanted to reveal to her something he's been keeping for the last six years:

He loved her.

He loved her so damn much.

He had been loving her for a long time. Even when she was with Matt, Hunter loved her. And he never regretted anything; that is, until he didn't have the balls to tell her face to face. And it kicked him in the ass; maybe for a long while. So when he heard that Amy was leaving, he knew it was put up or shut up time.

_I have to do this, for her. I have to tell her how I feel before it's too late, _he thought, sighing deeply.

Running his fingers through his sandy blond hair, he got up from his sofa and walked out of his locker room. With his water bottle in his hand, he took the cap off and took a big swig, letting the cool beverage run down his throat. It was then when he stopped drinking it that Amy approached him.

"Hey, Hunter," she said sweetly.

He managed a smile on his face. "Hey, baby girl. How have you been doing?"

"I'm been fine, honey. I was just looking around for a second. It's gonna be so weird leaving this place real soon," she admitted.

He cringed when she said those words, but he didn't let her see it, which was a good thing. Besides, he knew she was gonna say that, anyway.

"So...um, what's gonna happen in your storyline with Adam? I mean, ain't no sense you leaving and the creative team's ain't gonna write you off the show."

"Um, they're having us break up at SummerSlam. They feel our angle has gotten old. I personally agree." (A/N: I hope they do split up by the time she leaves!)

"Really? So soon?"

"Well, you know what they say: it's either now or never. And, like I said before, the angle's gotten old." Amy chuckled.

Hunter laughed along with her. But, when he looked into her soft brown eyes, he could see the tears forming in them. He could tell she was upset. He just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her until she was breathless with desire. He just wanted to make her feel all better.

"Hunter, honey, are you okay?" Amy asked, snapping him back to reality.

He shook his head, blinked for a few seconds, then he smiled at her again. "I'm fine, baby girl. Why do you ask?"

"You zoned out on me for a second. For a moment, I thought you looked at me like you're in love with me or something," she said, then she giggled.

"That's because I am in love with you," he finally admitted.

This time, she blinked for a few seconds, shook her head and looked at him, shocked. "What did you say, Hunter?"

"I said I am in love with you, Amy. Had been ever since you first came to the company six years ago. When I first saw you, wearing that black halter top and that army cargo pants, that was it. I was hooked on you, baby. I didn't wanna say anything to upset you because you were involved with Matt at the time. But, when your personal life was exposed last year, I had my chance to tell you how I felt about you. And now, with you leaving, I knew I had to tell you know or I'm gonna regret it for the rest of my life. So, what I'm about to do, I hope you won't slap me afterward."

Then, without another word to say, he leaned over and planted a searing kiss on her lips. She was shocked he was so bold but she wasn't about to stop him anytime soon. Just when he was about to pull away, she pulled him back down and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and slipping her tongue inside. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, which she gasped, feeling his erection pressing against her stomach. Hunter broke the kiss and started pressing kisses along her neck and shoulders, his tongue licking her skin.

_Thank God he's not wearing a shirt, _Amy thought as she felt her hands running up and down his back. To feel the rippling muscles against her skin and to feel the kisses he was lavishing sent her over the edge. Even though they were standing in the hallway of the arena, a part of her wished he would just throw her on the floor, rip her clothes off and sex her like crazy, as she felt his lips nibbling on her earlobe gently.

"I wanna say goodbye...in my own way. Will you allow me to do that, baby girl? Will you let me love you tonight?" Hunter whispered in her ear.

All Amy could do was nod her head and smile. Then, he grabbed her hand and led her away, hoping to make this night with the sexy redhead complete.

X

_Ten minutes later..._

_Hunter's hotel room..._

Amy couldn't believe Hunter went all out on her farewell tour. The room was illuminated with 50 vanilla scented candles and red rose petals spread all over the floor. On the table was a bucket of champagne chilling and two tall champagne glasses sitting right next to it. Soft music was playing on the stereo and the outside rain crashed against the window.

She took all of it in as he led her over to the bed, then he sat her down on it. Then, after he went over and picked up the two glasses, which were filled with the bubbly liquid, he went over and took his place next to her on the bed and handed her a glass.

"Thank you, Hunter," Amy said nervously.

"You're welcome," he said calmly. "At this time, I would like to propose a toast. To Amy Dumas. As she goes on her journey to find her niche in acting and rocking out in a band, baby, I wish you all best in your future endeavors."

"Here, here," she said with a giggle, then she went ahead and clinked her glass with his gently, just as _It's So Hard To Say Goodbye _began to play on the stereo. Hunter got up from the bed and sat his glass down on the night table, then he took Amy's glass and did the same thing.

"May I have this dance?" he asked softly.

"You may," she said before she slid her hand into his. Then he pulled her in his arms and swayed to the soft sounds of the melody. She laid her head against his chest and sighed deeply, realizing how lucky she was to be here with him. Even if it's only one night, at least she'll have something to remember for the rest of her life.

"I love you, Hunter," she finally admitted.

He smiled at what she said. That's the one thing he wanted to hear for the longest time. Without warning, he reached under her chin with his index finger and lifted her face up to meet his. Her throat suddenly became dry.

His lips descended on hers ruthlessly, his tongue brushing over her bottom lip and his lips brushing over her skin lightly. She moaned in his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once again, she could feel his bulging erection pressing against her stomach as he reached under her shirt and cupped her breasts through the black bra she wore, causing her to gasp.

With a satisfying rip, Hunter removed her halter top and hungrily stared at her body for a moment. She was so damn fine and the way she returned his hungry gaze meant the feeling's mutual. She tugged his head towards her again for another kiss, this time, it was more persuasive but gentle at the same time.

Almost immediately, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist. Once they got there, he laid her down on the mattress, like she was a feather. She could feel the rose petals clinging on her back. When she looked up, she was shocked, but pleasantly surprised to see Hunter standing over her, naked as the day he was born. His swollen erection made her lick her lips, realizing she loved what she saw.

"Delicious," Amy murmured as she grabbed his hand and yanked him down on top of her. She pulled him down for yet another passion filled kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth. At that time, he reached down and fiddled with her jeans, anxious to get it off as fast as possible. She gasped when she heard the zipper go down loudly. Then he tugged at them, trying to get the fabric down to her ankles without ruining them.

As it turned out, she lifted her ass up and pushed them down to her ankles, then she kicked them off with her feet. With only her black bra and matching black thong left, she decided to make things easier for the man she loved by reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, then removing it, leaving her large breasts open for him to feast on.

Which Hunter did. And she tasted delicious.

Having his mouth on her pink nipples felt like heaven to her. Amy ran her fingers through his sandy blond hair and moaned his name. During this time, he reached down and easily removed her tiny thong, then throwing it on the floor after she kicked them off her ankles, leaving her naked to his delight.

"Now I must have you, baby girl," Hunter whispered against her lips gently. When the next song _Making Love In The Rain _blasted through the speakers, that's when he slid all the way inside of her swollen opening. She moaned his name and wrapped her arms around his neck, relishing the fact that he was now inside of her. She wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips as he started moving in and out of her body with ease. Boy, it's been a long time since she had sex and it brought up images she didn't wanna think about.

Until now.

Groaning with impatience, and with all of her strength, she turned him over on his back and sat on top of his painfully swollen member. Rocking her hips back and forth, she hissed lightly, feeling him going in and out of her. With her hands on his chest, she cried out his name as she moved faster and faster. Her heart hammered in her chest as she edged closer and closer to paradise. Hunter held her waist with his hands and guided her movements, moaning her name. When the time came, they both screamed out in unison, holding each other closer as their releases subsided.

Laying in his arms afterward, Amy looked up at Hunter, who was sleeping peacefully and smiled brightly. Tonight has been truly a special night. She settled comfortably in his arms and fell asleep herself, dreaming about the Hunter, and the way he made her feel inside.

X

_The next morning..._

_Dear Hunter,_

_Last night was wonderful. You made me feel so special. It's been a long time since a man like you made a woman like me feel so real and so good. When we made sweet love, it was like I was floating on a cloud or air. You took me away from all the pain, the suffering and the heartache that I had been through. I love you all the more for what you did for me._

_I just want you to know that this is not a goodbye letter. This is more like a see-you-later letter. I might come back somewhere down the line, but, for right now, I need to try something else. Who knows? This acting thing could turn out good for me. And, I got asked to play drums with an up and coming band called Redemption. We're going to the studio to work on our album next week._

_Hunter, baby, you know you can always come down to Atlanta and see little ole me. Don't worry, I live by myself. And, I know we can do something besides having relentless sex. I want you to meet my mother and my brother and I'll show where I would like to go and relax. Just so you know, expect to watch nonstop _Pee Wee's Big Adventure _(LOL)._

_I'm gonna be fine. I just need to get away from wrestling for a while. But, I haven't forgotten about my fans and my friends. Trish's getting married and she invited me to her wedding. Would you like to be my date?_

_Remember, this is not a goodbye letter. I'll see you again. I love you, Hunter._

_Love always,_

_Amy._

_P.S. I left you something on the night table. Treasure it forever._

Hunter smiled as he read the letter. At least he knew she wrote him. He thought he was never gonna hear from her again. He kissed the piece of paper and held it against his chest when he noticed something was lying on the night table.

It was her black thong.

Grinning, he picked it up and stared at for a moment. Her smell still lingered in the fabric. He loved the way she smelled, the way she breathed and the way she made him feel. He held the tiny fabric against his chest and sighed deeply, feeling calm and peaceful.

With tears falling from his eyes, Hunter settle back on the mattress and held the items close to his heart.

X

_At a local restaurant..._

"It was fun while It lasted, huh?" Trish Stratus asked as she ate her food.

Amy nodded with a small smile while she was eating. "Yeah. But, we need to move on. You're getting married and I'm trying acting."

"I'm trying acting, too. Who knows? Maybe we can star in our own sitcom someday." Trish laughed at the thought of starring in a television sitcom, even though she has a knack for comedy.

Amy giggled. "Nah. I see myself starring in my own action/adventure series. I wanna bring back the Xena type shows, you know, kicking ass and taking names. But, with more like me and you kicking ass."

Trish smiled. "I hear you, girlfriend."

Amy smiled right back. It felt so good to be spending some time with her best friend. As she looked out the window and saw the clouds moving though the sky, a tear fell from her eyes.

She knew it was so hard to say goodbye.

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
